Tornando o Sonho Real
by Wallcp
Summary: Lorelai e Luke são casados e vivem felizes na sua nova casa com espaço para aumentar a família. Segue-os enquanto eles dão o próximo passo. Ocorre após o final da série original.
1. O início

**O inicio**

Agosto de 2009

Casa dos Gilmore-Danes

Era sexta-feira à tarde e Lorelai tinha acabado de chegar a casa, o trabalho na pousada estava calmo e ela tinha conseguido sair perto das 16h. O Luke ainda estava no restaurante e Lorelai aproveitou esse tempo sozinha para tomar um banho de espuma. Quando o Luke chegou ao quarto, Lorelai já tinha vestido um bonito vestido florido e estava indecisa em relação a que sapatos usar. Luke elogiou Lorelai beijando-a, ele adorava vê-la usar vestidos de Verão. Luke tomou um duche rápido e vestiu-se em 5 minutos, Lorelai já tinha escolhido a roupa para o ajudar e eles conseguiram chegar a casa dos Gilmore precisamente às 18h30.

"Olá Lorelai, Luke, por favor entrem, vocês os dois estão adoráveis com vestido e gravata a condizer." Disse Emily enquanto a empregada guardava os seus casacos.

"Obrigada Emily, foi uma escolha da Lorelai. O Richard não está presente esta noite?"

"Infelizmente ele teve um jantar com os colegas de Yale mas deixou cumprimentos para vocês."

"O que posso oferecer para beber?"

"Uma água com gás mãe."

"E uma cerveja para mim Emily, por favor."

"Só água Lorelai, estás a sentir-te bem?"

"Sim mãe, estou bem, apenas não estou com vontade de beber álcool hoje, tive uma semana muito longa."

"Há alguma coisa especial que me queiras contar ou preferes esperar pelo teu pai? Ele deve chegar a casa a tempo do café."

"Não mãe, nada a anunciar. Está tudo igual. Mas estou contente por ainda ver o pai hoje."

"Sr.ª Gilmore o jantar está pronto, posso servir?"

"Sim Anna, por favor, nós iremos já para a sala de jantar."

* * *

"Mãe, o jantar estava delicioso, mas a sobremesa está divinal, acho que vou casar com ela, como é que se chama?"

"Lorelai não penso que, mesmo que te divorcies do Luke, seja possível legalizar essa união. Paris-Brest é uma sobremesa francesa, é um folhado recheado com creme de praliné."

"Olá querida família! Que noite maravilhosa hoje. Gostariam de se juntar a mim para um café servido no pátio? Emily tem umas flores magnificas que libertam um perfume maravilhoso durante a noite."

"Sim, grande ideia pai, afinal estamos no Verão. Só quero é levar outra fatia de Paris-Brest comigo."

* * *

Lorelai Já tinha bocejado algumas vezes quando os seus pais decidiram dar o serão por terminado, após uma agradável conversa no pátio.

"Até à próxima semana Emily e Richard, mais uma vez obrigada por um jantar irrepreensível. Assim que o trabalho de Lorelai diminua, eu convido-vos para uma refeição confeccionada por mim em nossa casa."

"Adeus mãe e pai. Até à próxima."

* * *

A viagem até casa fez com que Lorelai perdesse o sono. Quando eles entraram em casa ela estava bastante conversadora e a lembrança da conversa que tinha tido anteriormente com a sua mãe, fê-la iniciar uma conversa com Luke.

"Luke, podemos conversar?"

"Claro que sim, alguma coisa errada?"

"Não eu só preciso discutir algo importante contigo e acho que este é o momento ideal."

"Está bem, mas podemos falar no quarto, eu preciso mesmo de trocar de roupa e depois podemos aninhar na cama e conversar."

"Boa ideia! Também prefiro vestir a minha camisola."

* * *

Ambos se deitaram na cama e Lorelai respirou profundamente antes de iniciar o tópico sensível.

"Luke, provavelmente ouviste a minha mãe, quando ela me questionou pela centésima vez sobre a minha condição reprodutiva. E se das outras vezes respondia e punha o assunto para trás das costas, desta vez não consegui parar de pensar no assunto e tinha de partilhar isto contigo."

"Eu próprio já pensei no assunto algumas vezes, mas isto é muito mais delicado para uma mulher e nunca quis colocar nenhum tipo de pressão sobre ti. Sabes que filhos contigo é algo que eu considero, mas tu és a única pessoa que preciso para ser feliz. Qualquer que seja a tua escolha eu aceito e respeito, sabes que casar contigo foi a melhor decisão que tomei e ainda ganhei uma segunda filha como bónus." Disse Luke abraçando Lorelai.

"És mesmo um cavalheiro. Já não se fazem homens como tu. Ter um filho contigo seria, literalmente, a concretização de um sonho. Mas fico feliz que a minha companhia seja suficiente para ti, embora adorasse dar-te um filho, saber que isso não é uma condição para a tua felicidade, tira uma grande pressão de mim. Sabes que ter 41 anos não é um grande principio, mas eu gostava muito de tentar."

"Eu adoraria tentar. Nós nunca faltámos aos treinos nestes últimos anos. Na verdade, eu acho que precisamos de uma sessão de treinos hoje, eu quero mostrar-te o quão sério estou em relação a isto."

"Muito bem querido, mas tu sabes que isto não é algo instantâneo. Preciso deixar de tomar a pílula e ambos temos de ir ao médico verificar se tudo está bem connosco para podermos conceber um bebé saudável. Mas se queres começar, podes ajudar-me…."

Luke interrompeu as palavras de Lorelai com beijos e começou por acariciar o seu corpo enquanto tentava despir a sua camisola.

"Luke, eu estava a tentar falar…."

E ele continuou "a falar demasiado!"

"Eu estava a pedir-te, antes de ser interrompida de forma animalesca, se podias ir deitar fora a minha pílula."

"Eu posso, mas assim que voltar, nós continuamos de onde parámos. Amo-te!"

* * *

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Lorelai foi até ao Luke's para almoçar com o se marido. Ela tinha uma pausa e aproveitou-a para o ver, já tinha passado a hora mais confusa e ela podia agora falar com o Luke.

"Olá querido! Preciso de um café bem forte, um cheeseburger com batatas fritas e um beijo."

Ele entrega-lhe a comida e senta-se a seu lado. "Como foi a tua manhã?"

"Cheia como sempre, o Verão é ótimo para o negócio, mas já não aguento mais os casamentos de fim-de-semana. Mas vamos falar de nós, eu marquei uma consulta para nós numa clinica de fertilidade esta quarta-feira às 8h, está bem para ti ou é preciso remarcar? É em New Haven."

"Está bem, eu posso ir. Preciso de fazer alguma coisa em especial?"

"Não, apenas está preparado para responderes a muitas questões que possivelmente te deixarão a corar. E depois disso farás alguns exames de sangue, esperma, esse tipo de coisas. Vejo-te mais logo, beijo."

* * *

Era quarta-feira de manhã e Lorelai acordou antes do despertador tocar. Ela manteve-se na cama para não acordar o Luke que tinha ficado acordado até mais tarde a arranjar o Jeep. Quando ele acorda a primeira coisa que vê é uma Lorelai a olhar fixamente para ele. "Bom dia seu dorminhoco, estava à espera para te dar um beijo matinal, agora vou tomar um duche e arranjar-me."

"Posso me juntar a ti? Prometo ser rápido."

"Poder podes, mas eu não gosto de rápido, sabes disso muito bem!"

"Eu não estava a pensar nisso, mas podemos tentar. Só tenho de estar no restaurante às 9h, isso dá-nos tempo suficiente."

* * *

Nessa tarde eles foram até New Haven na carrinha do Luke porque o Jeep já não estava apto para longas viagens e Lorelai recusava-se a trocá-lo, demasiadas memórias a prendiam a ele. Mas Luke continuava a procurar uma alternativa.

Quando chegaram à clinica, Luke ficou muito bem impressionado, parecia muito acolhedora e bastante recente. Ele não adorava hospitais, mas esta clínica parecia um local normal. "Estás nervoso Luke?"

"Não, apenas ansioso, espero que não demore muito."

"Eu também, e a seguir ainda temos de fazer e esperar pelos exames. Já são 18h30, devemos ser os próximos."

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!?" Chamou uma enfermeira.

"Somos nós Luke". E eles seguiram a enfermeira até ao consultório. Era uma mulher nos seus quarenta anos de seu nome Martha Robbins.

"Olá Lorelai, prazer em conhece-la! Este é o seu marido?"

"Sim, sou Luke Danes, prazer em conhecê-la doutora Robbins."

"Por favor, trate-me por Martha. Então estão aqui porque querem tentar ter um filho. Já estão a tentar? Não vos conheço, portanto, preciso de fazer algumas perguntas de forma a preencher o vosso histórico."

Lorelai liderou a conversa. "Estamos casados à cerca de em ano e meio e juntos há uns anos, mas nunca tentámos engravidar. E agora que tenho 41 e o Luke 45 pensámos que a coisa mais responsável antes de começar a tentar era verificar se está tudo bem connosco e se ainda temos hipóteses de ter um filho. A única coisa que fizemos foi deitar fora a pilula deste mês, eu estava a tomar desde que estamos juntos."

"Eu aconselho sempre os meus pacientes a fazer uma bateria de exames antes de começarem a tentar conceber, independentemente da idade, é o primeiro passo para uma gravidez saudável. Já esteve grávida antes?"

"Sim, uma vez, mas tinha 16 anos, portanto há 25 anos. E o Luke também tem uma filha de 15 anos."

"Esse é um bom principio. A sua menstruação sempre foi regular ao longo dos anos, teve algum tipo de problema?"

"Tem sido bastante consistente, exceto em alturas de grande stress. A minha ginecologista sempre disse que tudo estava bem e eu nunca tive qualquer tipo de queixa."

"Por enquanto não precisamos de nos preocupar com nada. Ambos vão fazer análises ao sangue, Lorelai vai fazer umas ecografias e o Luke uma análise ao sémen e na próxima semana, quando tiver os resultados prontos, podemos reunir, pode ser há mesma hora que hoje se quiserem."

"Sim, é perfeito, podemos fazer os exames todos aqui?"

"Sim, a enfermeira já vos explica tudo e hoje saem daqui com os exames todos feitos. Foi um prazer conhecê-los e até daqui a uma semana, espero que com boas noticias. Adeus!"

Após um par de horas, o casal finalmente saiu da clinica. Estavam os dois exaustos e esfomeados e, portanto, decidiram comer fora. O primeiro restaurante que viram foi um asiático e Lorelai quis parar imediatamente. Luke concordou e eles disfrutaram de uma refeição decente finalizando com bolinhos da sorte, Lorelai abriu o dela com agrado "Um caminho conturbado termina sempre de forma satisfatória.", Luke recusou-se a abrir o dele e Lorelai fez as honras "Apoia a tua cara metade como ela te apoia.".

* * *

Na semana seguinte, à mesma hora, eles aguardavam na sala de espera pela sua vez, Lorelai tinha terminado o seu café e Luke estava a ler um jornal para tentar passar o tempo, quando ouviram. "Lorelai Gilmore-Danes."

Uma enfermeira diferente acompanho-os até ao consultório da doutora Martha e despediu-se com um grande sorriso.

"Olá Lorelai e Luke, entrem por favor, é bom vê-los de novo. Já tenho os vossos resultados comigo e estava mesmo a acabar de lê-los para podermos conversar. Não gosto muito de suspense, portanto aqui vai o veredito, está tudo em ordem."

Luke agarrou a mão de Lorelai e os dois trocaram um sorriso profundo.

"Lorelai como sabe a sua idade é considerada delicada e as suas hormonas estão um pouco mais baixas do que uma mulher mais jovem o que pode atrasar um pouco uma gravidez, mas um casal saudável pode levar até um ano para engravidar, portanto não se preocupem. Iremos seguir o seu ciclo menstrual para saber quando está a ovular e aumentar as suas hipóteses. Para já, não vejo necessidade de recorrer a outras técnicas. Apenas faça o normal, alimentação saudável, nada de álcool ou tabaco, faça exercício, evite o stress e faça amor."

"Tenho uma duvida, eu amo, amo café e bebo diariamente, acha que posso continuar a beber?"

"Não vejo porque não, mas apenas um por dia, dois se for um dia complicado."

"Doutora o que posso fazer para ajudar?" Perguntou um Luke muito atento.

"Bem Luke, também deve seguir uma dieta saudável e evitar álcool e tabaco. Mas a sua principal tarefa é relaxar a sua mulher e dar-lhe muita atenção e amor. É o único conselho que posso dar. Quando saírem marquem uma consulta para daqui a seis meses, mas espero vê-los antes disso com boas noticias. Adeus e divirtam-se a tentar!"

No caminho para casa eles partilharam a sua felicidade, os resultados foram mais positivos do que Lorelai esperava, mas ela continuava apreensiva, podia não ser muito fácil atingir o objetivo. Ficou claro que este seria um segredo deles, nem a Rory ou a April iriam saber a menos que eles fossem bem-sucedidos. Lorelai tinha vontade de partilhar tudo com a sua filha, mas de forma a evitar mais pressão sobre eles ficou combinado só partilhar quando houvessem boas noticias."


	2. Treinos

Capítulo 2

 **Treinos**

Inicio de Setembro….

"Olá Luke, podes me dar um café e um Donut para levar, por favor?"

"Aqui tens, mas come antes do trabalho, estas ultimas semanas mal nos vimos fora do quarto e estavas sempre demasiado cansada para conversar."

"Eu sei querido, mas prometo que vou-te compensar este fim-de-semana, não tenho trabalho a fazer na pousada e as miúdas não vêm, portanto somos só nós os dois, agora tenho de ir, tenho um grupo de chineses a chegar às 9h e não posso deixar o Michel sozinho com eles. Vejo-te em casa!"

* * *

Luke foi o primeiro a chegar a casa. Ele agarrou uma cerveja sem álcool e sentou-se na varanda com o Paul Anka. Lembrou-seda conversa que teve com Lorelai de manhã e começou a pensar em algo especial para a surpreender no fim-de-semana. Como Lorelai hoje chegaria mais tarde, Luke aproveitou a oportunidade."

"Olá Rory, como estás? É boa altura para falarmos?"

"Olá Luke! Estou bem, obrigada, acabei de chegar do trabalho, portanto sou toda ouvidos. Está tudo bem por aí?"

"Sim está tudo bem, estou só a ligar para te pedir uns conselhos."

"Fico feliz em ajudar, se puder."

"Deves ter notado que este Verão, a tua mãe não parou de trabalhar, e estas últimas semanas foram uma loucura, apenas tinha tempo para comer, dormir e tomar um duche. Mas finalmente este fim-de-semana, ela tem folga, e eu estava a pensar em surpreendê-la com um fim-de-semana romântico fora."

"Oh Luke, é tão querido da tua parte! Qual é o plano e como posso ajudar?"

"Diz-me o que achas da ideia: eu tenho um barco que teve parado o Verão todo. Portanto estava a pensar em raptá-la sexta-feira após o almoço e passar o fim-de-semana com ela no barco, marcar uns jantares em restaurantes locais…"

"Acho que ela vai ficar surpreendida. Ontem quando falámos os planos dela consistiam num pijama e muita televisão, portanto a tua proposta é mil vezes mais interessante."

"Fico contente com isso. Tenho de ligar à tua avó para desmarcar o jantar de sexta e explicar porquê, espero que ela compreenda."

"Ela pode ficar um pouco triste mas podes sempre convidá-la para um jantar extra na vossa casa para mostrar as fotos da escapadela."

"Vou pensar nisso. Mas para já preciso de te pedir um favor, podes enviar-me uma lista com tudo o que a tua mãe vai precisar para 3 dias, vou fazer a mala dela às escondidas sexta de manhã para ela não suspeitar de nada e não me quero esquecer de nada."

"Claro Luke, eu envio-te por email e com imagem para não te confundires. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, estava a pensar oferecer algo à tua mãe, mas não queria que fosse mais uma jóia, alguma sugestão?"

"Tenho algumas ideias. Depende se é uma data especial e do teu orçamento."

"Não é nenhuma data especial e não te preocupes com o orçamento, eu quero mimá-la."

"Podes oferecer um livro, mas se calhar é um presente que exige muito tempo para a leitura, talvez então uma máquina fotográfica, a dela está quase avariada. Se fosse a ti escolhia uma cor-de-rosa ou vermelha, estão bastante na moda e combina com a personalidade dela."

"Bem vou optar pela máquina fotográfica, vou tentar encontrar uma cor néon. Obrigada Rory, tem uma boa noite e visita-nos assim que puderes, sentimos a tua falta. Cuida-te!"

O próximo telefonema foi mais difícil de realizar mas igualmente necessário. "Residência dos Gilmore, posso ajudar?"

"Sim, será que posso falar com a senhora Gilmore? Fala Luke Danes."

"Olá Luke, alguma coisa errada?"

"Olá Emily, está tudo bem, estou a ligar porque infelizmente terei de desmarcar o jantar de sexta-feira. Estou a organizar um fim-de-semana surpresa para a Lorelai e teremos de partir sexta à tarde. Será impossível estar presente no jantar. Lamento muito Emily.

"Não vejo nenhum problema, agradeço que tenhas avisado com antecedência. Talvez convença o Richard a fazer uma viagem até Martha's Vineyard. Divirtam-se e liguem-me quando voltarem. Cumprimentos para a Lorelai. Adeus Luke!"

* * *

Sexta de manhã…..

"Estúpido alarme, estava a ter um sonho tão bom, devia ser crime ser interrompida!"

"Bom dia para ti também Lorelai, posso receber um beijo?"

Beijando Luke "Bom dia! Desculpa, mas estava a sonhar que a Rory tinha acabado de ganhar o seu primeiro Pulitzer e ela estava prestes a discursar quando o despertador me acordou. Preciso de tomar um duche para acordar e ir para a pousada, vou fazer o check-out a 13 chineses."

"Hoje eu posso ir mais tarde para o restaurante, aproveito para trocar os pneus da carrinha antes."

Lorelai tinha acabado de sair de casa e assim que Luke ouviu o Jeep a sair, começou a fazer as malas, ele tinha a lista da Rory com ele e rapidamente começou a compilar todos os artigos. De seguida foi até à garagem onde tinha escondido o presente. Preparou alguma comida, snacks e uma arca com chá e água. Após uma hora, tinha a sua carrinha pronta, tanque cheio, óleo e ar verificados, malas arrumadas, presente no lugar do pendura. Era apenas necessário passar no restaurante para deixar algumas indicações e em seguida ir a casa da Babette para deixar umas chaves para ela ir alimentar e passear o Paul Anka. Eram já 12h30 quando ele chegou à Dragonfly, Sookie viu a sua carrinha e conforme combinado, disse uma desculpa para obrigar a Lorelai a ir aos estábulos.

Quando Lorelai entrou nos estábulos, onde o Luke se encontrava escondido, tudo se tornou escuro quando um saco de pano tapou a sua cara e ela foi carregada para fora. Ela gritou por Sookie até perceber que estava com o seu marido, o som da sua carrinha era inconfundível.

"Luke o que vem a ser isto? Pregaste-me um susto de morte, o meu coração quase que parou."

"Desculpa, mas faz tudo parte de um plano maléfico para ter a tua inteira atenção. Já podes tirar a venda e ver o que está aos teus pés."

"Posso perguntar para onde me levas?"

"Abre o teu presente, eu já explico."

"Oh Luke, é linda, a minha estava mesmo a precisar de reforma e esta Canon é mesmo gira adoro que seja cor-de-rosa."

"Tive uma cúmplice. Rosa não seria a minha primeira escolha. E agora a parte divertida! Durante as próximas 72h, serás só tu, eu e um barco!"

"Vamos passar o fim-de-semana no teu barco? Parece fantástico, mas planeias passa-lo nu? Eu não trouxe nada comigo."

"Relaxa, eu trouxe tudo o que vais precisar e não quero que te preocupes com nada, já tiveste stress suficiente durante as ultimas semanas, lembra-te do que a médica disse."

"Eu sei mas o trabalho estava uma loucura. Podes garantir que quando abrir a minha mala vou encontrar mais do que lingerie?"

"Vais encontrar tudo o que precisas. A Rory enviou-me uma lista detalhada com todos os teus produtos e eu fui bastante obediente. Até trouxe roupas formais, nunca se sabe o que pode ser necessário. Embora eu tenha uma ideia ou duas."

O barco era tão bonito como ela se lembrava. Ela tentou ajudar o Luke com as coisas, mas ele insistiu que fosse aproveitar o sol no convés do barco enquanto ele preparava tudo.

Sem eles se aperceberem já era hora de jantar, mas após alguns snacks a única fome que sentiam era um do outro e iniciaram um serão de tórrida paixão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Luke esperou que Lorelai acordasse, com café fresco, sumo de laranja, uma omelete e torradas tudo servido cuidadosamente numa bandeja com um par de rosas e um exemplar da revista People.

"Bom dia meu amor, ouvi dizer que ontem à noite uns animais utilizaram o nosso barco como ninho de amor."

"Bom dia, também ouvi esse rumor. Que pequeno almoço estupendo, estas rosas são para mim?"

"Não, são para a mulher com a qual passei a noite, ela estava um pouco mais despida do que tu, essa t-shirt de homem não era bem o estilo dela."

"Parece que vou passar fome se não tirar esta t-shirt." Lorelai despiu a t-shirt e começou a comer usando apenas umas cuecas. "Junta-te a mim na cama, eu consigo partilhar a bandeja."

Eles partilharam o pequeno almoço e após, um duche bastante animado. O restante dia foi passado a conduzir o barco, nadar, apanhar sol, namorar… As seis da tarde Luke disse a Lorelai que eles tinham uma reserva num restaurante na cidade, ambos se arranjaram, Luke vestiu um fato e gravata e Lorelai foi surpreendida ao descobrir um vestido florido novo que Luke lhe tinha comprado e que condizia com a sua gravata em tons de violeta.

Após uma adorável refeição com música ao vivo, o casal foi terminar a noite no barco. "Lorelai eu amo-te, estes últimos 2 anos foram os melhores da minha vida."

"Também te amo Luke Danes, és o meu príncipe, obrigada por tudo!"

"Vamos criar o fruto do nosso amor."

"Luke eu só ovulo daqui a 2 dias."

"Deves saber que os espermatozoides podem viver até 72h dentro do corpo de uma mulher. E os meus são uns super-heróis muito eficazes."

"És capaz de dizer qualquer coisa só para teres sexo comigo. Eu sei que eles podem sobreviver algum tempo, mas não me parece que vá acontecer. Com isto não estou a rejeitar o teu amor."

* * *

Domingo passou bastante rápido e eles aproveitaram a noite estrelada, bebendo chá e vendo as fotografias tiradas pela nova máquina. Lorelai estava feliz com as novas recordações, Luke estava tão feliz que concordou em aparecer nas fotos com Lorelai. Eles foram deitar-se cedo para ter uma boa noite de sono e recuperar energias para uma nova semana.

Segunda-feira de manhã Luke arrumou tudo na sua carrinha, limpou o barco e após um pequeno almoço local, iniciaram viagem até Stars Hallow. Eles passaram uns dias inesquecíveis e a felicidade deles era inegável.


End file.
